Never looking back
by QuickandIndecisive
Summary: Gabriella has finally left her abusive relationship to be in safer hands. But after an accident will she change her feeling for the one that hurt her the most. Or will she follow her heart and be with the one she loves. troyella! CHAP 6 IS UP!
1. Leaving and Finding an old friend

"I am pretty sure I love you Gabriella." He yelled slapping his rough hand against her already bruised face.

"Ryan get off of me. I know you don't love me." Gabriella shot back as she tried to break way from Ryan tough grasp against her tiny waist.

"The waitress, I was just showing her a good time." He grinned then pulled his head back and laughed at her innocence.

"Ry, I know what I saw." Gabriella said as tears rushed down her face.

"What did you see? A pretty blonde topless and her underwear in my hands." He laughed again this time more sternly.

"Exactly Ry you were cheating on me. You have been for the past month. You use your success and me to live up to your family name. At night you hurt Claire, Brooke, Sam, and me. You go out with your friends and drink booze and cheat on me with helpless and clueless employees of yours." Gabriella blurted her feelings out as if telling them to him would solve everything but she knew it wouldn't.

"What are you going to do leave me?" He spat out the sentence like someone spitting on the sidewalk.

"You know what Ryan I just might." Gabriella said walking inside from the pouring rain and stepping into the living room where there three kids Sam, Claire, and Brooke were watching television. She continued walking towards the Master Bedroom she was serious about leaving and she was taking the kids with her. She had gone all the way to their walk-in-closet when she felt a tight-rough grip on her left arm. She turned around and saw Ryan he was soaking wet and his eyes screamed dark with anger. "If you let my-our secret out about the real me. The kids will be next." He threatened. Gabriella studied the look on his face it was serious she could tell he would be devastated. She knew that if the word got out it would only get worse no for her children and her sake. But he would continue to hurt other people feeding them countless compliments making them feel like their on the top of the world. Slowly seducing them into what he called a healthy relationship but it was so much more it was an abusive relationship. She finally replied when she noticed his grip got stronger. "Ryan the last thing I would want is for anyone to know. I just want to get out of this nut house." She said the tears coming back. He pulled her into a gentle hug kissing her forehead before he left and would fix himself a glass of Vodka. "Mommy, why do we have to leave?" Sam the youngest of the Evans kids had asked. "I told you were redecorating and Auntie Taylor wants you to come over." She said not wanting to repeat the statement again. "But mom can I at least bring my cell phone." Brooke asked upset at the fact her mom said she could only bring one electronic item. "Well what did you bring?" Gabriella asked trying to pack everything into the families Red Ford Expedition '08. "Duh, my Mac book pro." She said in everyone knows tone. "Sure you can get as along as you come back here in five minutes. Brooke came back three minutes later and once everything was pilled in they took a thirteen-hour drive and finally arrived in front of a big house in the suburbs of Upstate New York. A light flicked on in an upstairs window. Soon the kids and Gabriella stood in the doorway of what seemed to be a Brampton mansion. Claire rang the doorbell and a man with messy dark brown hair and electric blue eyes answered the door. He had perfectly tanned skin and crystal white teeth. He was wearing a blue plaid dress shirt and some khaki slacks. "Gabriella?" He said making it sound more like a statement than a question. "What are you doing here?" She asked not telling him her name. "I am helping Taylor with the Christmas tree decorations and it seems your visiting for awhile." He said gesturing towards their bags. "Don't get your hopes up Bolton." She said giving him a tight hug. Brooke grunted and they pulled away allowing Gabriella to introduce her kids. "This is Claire." She said pointing to a girl with layered blonde hair and perfect side bangs. Her skin shone in the evening night. Her teeth glistened like a chandler. She had a warm smile that made anyone feel comfortable. She clutched a book in her right arm, which Troy guessed made her smart just like Gabriella. "This is Brooke." Brooke was 5'7 and fourteen the oldest of the Evan bunch. She had dark brown brunette hair that long and luscious. It looked and felt soft and silky. She was wearing hot pink nail polish and instead of a book she was clutching a Cherry Pink LG Chocolate phone. Her skin and teeth was a lot like her sisters. She was outgoing and friendly but extremely exclusive. "Last but not least this is Sam." She said pointing to a boy about 3'11. His hair color was a mixture between his two sisters. His tan skin was lighter and his teeth somewhat yellow. However, you couldn't see what he was clutching for he was hiding behind his mom's legs. Troy motioned them inside and showed them to the room Taylor had picked out especially for each of them. Once the kids were busy enjoying the special rooms Taylor had put together to measure their style. Gabriella had gone downstairs to share a drink with Troy.

"So why are you the only one decorating the tree. Where is the tree might I ask." Gabriella said curiously.

"Oh, that, yeah well me and Taylor went to help out a charity tonight and she invited me over afterwards."

Gabriella got an upset look on her face. She still loved Ryan she knew that she loved him that feeling was just lost somewhere. However, having Troy available always made her feel at ease.

"Gabby were not together. I have a girlfriend Amber Von Tussle. We have been together for over two years."

Gabriella smiled when Troy said Gabby it had been awhile since someone called her that. Her smile immediately turned to disappointment when she found out he had a girlfriend for over two years though.

"Troy, I am happy for you." She said trying to put on a smile.

"Thanks Gabby, it means a lot to me that you care. Your opinion really matters to me."

Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat. "Troy do you think your going to pour me a drink?" She asked her mouth dry from the long drive.

"Oh sure thing." He said getting up and pouring Gabriella an Apple Martini and himself a Bud Light.

They talked for a while and soon Troy said good-bye and Gabriella went to sleep. She was awoken the next morning with someone shaking her from side-to-side. She opened her amber green eyes hopping to see Sam in his army pajamas instead she was surprised to see Taylor. She got up immediately pulling her best friend into a hug. They jumped up and down for a while instantly feeling like teenagers again. They talked for a while and Taylor soon realized that it was time for work and told Gabriella that she would meet up with her during lunch at 12:30. She also informed Gabriella that they didn't need to do practically anything. She had a chef named Hector, a chauffer name Miles, a pilot and co-pilot named Brown and Jeff, and she has three maids Maria, Jasmine, and Kim. She has a servant quarters about a 5 minutes away from the house so they wouldn't be bothering her in the early hours of the morning. Gabriella walked down stairs and Hector served her breakfast. Her Breakfast however was interrupted by another stern grip on her arm.


	2. Right before her eyes

"Ryan what are you doing here?" Gabriella said as sheturned around to see Ryan grabbing tightly on her arm.

"I need to see the kids." He said slightly letting go of the tight grip around her arm.

"What have you been to rehab our something?" Gabriella said clenching her arm as she stared at the red stains from Ryan's tight grip.

"No I've changed though. Trust me Gabby I've changed." He said attempting to defend himself.

"You've changed. Coming home last night with a beer bottle in your hand and singing "Jingles Bells." All of sudden from then you changed." Gabriella said as the tears came back.

"That was different." Ryan said practically yelling.

"Somehow after my husband comes in home drunk last night and he's changed miraculously over night." Gabriella said yelling back.

"So you see my point of view." He said looking at her firmly.

"Ryan get out now. GET OUT!" Gabriella said as she shoved him closer towards the door.

Before He was halfway out the door he gave her another threat. "I will see them and it will be worse then this little encounter." Then he did the strangest thing he kissed on the lips. Gabriella just let him kiss her for a second then shoved him out the door and watched him drive away.

The kiss was slimly and disgusting and left her some saliva on her lips. She wiped it away when she heard a small cough.

"Mommy was that Daddy?" Sam asked as he inched closer to his mom.

"Yeah, sweetie how did you know?" Gabriella asked curious to her the answer.

"I heard you auguring." He finished coughing again.

Gabriella stood there shocked she had no idea that her kids had some concern at all. Finally she kneeled down and pulled her into a hug.

"Sam are you worried?" She asked.

"Only for you mommy. Daddy looks sick and I don't think he's getting any better." Sam said before walking off to watch some cartoons in the living room.

Gabriella left him alone but would definitely talk to him later. She wanted her family to be safe and needed sometime of protection. She needed to call someone who she had shut of all connection with before. She took out her cell phone and slowly dialed the number. She heard the phone ring several times before someone finally picked up on the other line. The voice was scratchy and the person sounded uncomfortable to speaking to Gabriella. Finally she managed the courage to say something.

"Chad are you there?" She asked scared and nervous.

"Who the heck is this?" He replied sounding annoyed and irritated.

"It's Gabriella Montez." She replied her voice sounding strong and confident.

"Why the hell are you calling me. My services no longer apply to helpless Hollywood type people like you. You remember that?" He said expecting her to sound scared and helpless.

"Of course I remember. Unfortunately I am no longer in the lime light and have escaped along with my family from that nut house we used to call home." She said.

Chad chuckled to himself silently before replying. "How may I help you?" He asked eager to hear the details.

"It's about Ryan." She began. "He's out of control it's worse than last time." She said as she recalled the gun being shot.

"How bad?" Chad asked the suspense was killing him.

"He's involving the kids, Chad. I have feeling it will be worse than that summer in Montauk." She finished as tears begun to form.

"Where was he last?" Chad asked.

"Actually he was just here? He gave me another threat Chad I need your help. He won't listen to me anymore." She pleaded.

"Gabby, I'll be over there tonight. I had plans to go there anyway." He said.

"Okay. Oh before you go bring one of your men with you too. It's that time again." She said her voice serious and strict.

"Promise." He said then he hung up.

She stared at the phone before pressing the end call button and placing the phone back in her pursue. She went upstairs and got dressed before going to town to meet Taylor. She went to town, which happens to be a block away. She found Taylor in a small café that happened to be on an alley street. She sat down when Taylor noticed the look on her face.

"What's up, Gabby? Is everything okay?" Taylor asked as she continued to look down at her blackberry pearl.

"Yeah everything fine. But if it weren't wouldn't you want to spend more time consoling your friend then staring at that blackberry of yours." Gabriella said sounding annoyed.

"Oh this it's nothing." Taylor said as she threw it into the trash. "I can get another one just like it; I have connections." Gabriella stared at Taylor for a second then the next moment before you knew it they were laughing hysterically. Soon the calmed down and got back to reality,

"Really Gabriella what's wrong?" Taylor asked sounding worried.

Right then at that moment Gabriella poured everything out including some very important details that even Chad or herself knew. When Gabriella finished five hours later Taylor was still shocked. She just got from her seat to hug Gabriella again for the seventh time. By this time Gabriella checks were stained red from all the crying she had been doing. Taylor promised to guard up the house and make sure everything was safe. She promised Gabriella she would have a more intense security system and cameras all most everywhere in the house. There would be bodyguards and safer gadgets and plenty more. Gabriella unfortunately forgot to mention a thing or two to Taylor. She forgot to mention the accident two summers ago. She also forgot to mention the gun two weeks ago. Mostly the dramatic parts because her life was practically endangered. She was talking about she might have to move to another country trouble. That day she broke the one promise she made to Ryan she told someone about the real him. Gabriella didn't want the moment at the café to end. However, she knew they would leave eventually but staying there longer would only help Gabriella know. Because right in front of the café Gabriella saw what she had feared the most.

"Sam watch out." Gabriella screamed before collapsing to the floor.


	3. Almost gone

Gabriella woke up to find a swarm of wires and medicine equipment all over her body. She felt a something tight on her index finger; she noticed that some sort of thing had been placed around the front and back of it. It was Almost as if it were an arch. She looked at machine displaying her lifeline. The top one was straight and the bottom one was curvy and slowly the curves began to get smaller and smaller as time went by. Suddenly the room was full of doctors and nurses wearing the blue suits. They were examining very part of her body making Gabriella feel very uncomfortable. The nurse noticed that Gabriella had woke up and told her "Please go back to sleep Miss, Montez. You need to be in a mild coma in order for the surgery to work." Then the nurse quickly put sometime of liquid down Gabriella's throat. Immediately she was knocked out cold. Gabriella woke up again a second time to find the television blaring loudly saying something about Brittany Spears adopting a kid from Iraq. Then she looked over to her right were Taylor was curled in a hospital chair wrapped up in a baby blue blanket. The room was covered in flowers, teddy bears, and get-well balloons everywhere,

"Where's Ryan?" Gabriella called out.

"Gabriella your awake?" Taylor asked as she rushed over to hug Gabriella from were she was sleeping.

"Hey Taylor. Where's Ryan? Where are my kids? I need them." She screamed.

"You need them? What about?" Taylor asked confused. She always thought that Gabriella hated Ryan.

Suddenly the room smelt like a mixture of Vodka and strong Beer, Gabriella looked and saw the person who she now believed held the key to her heart; Ryan. She noticed his tattered clothes and didn't seemed bothered by the fact that he walked in with all three kids. Since they weren't crying or didn't seem to show any signs of them being hurt she put it to the side. She motioned her arm telling them to come closer and that she was perfectly okay, when Gabriella and Ryan's eyes met they instantly kissed. The pulled away however when the doctor walked back in the room. The kiss left Gabriella wondering why Ryan had to be the way he was. It made her rethink some of her recent thoughts. The doctor examined Gabriella some more before finally telling her the damage from the accident. He placed her on a wheel chair and a nurse took her to the third floor into a room with two chairs, a light, a small examination room, and a hospital bed, the nurse placed Gabriella on the bed before walking out the room. Soon there were two other nurses and a doctor present. They immediately began shooting questions at Gabriella.

"Do you remember the accident, Mrs. Montez?" Doctor Brown asked.

"Sure. My son went out into the street and I saw him and I rushed out and gave him a teddy bear, Then I went back to sleep and went to the magical land of lollipops." Gabriella said quite confidently.

"Nurse, Nurse! I need Nurse here immediately." Doctor Brown screamed.

"Right here." Said Maria and Jasmine the two nurses present at the time.

"I must be losing my mind. Oh wait that's the patient. What the hell is going on here?" He said sounding annoyed,

"Well she woke up while we were doing the comatic surgery so I gave her the medicine # 346." Maria said quietly.

"You what?" Doctor Brown screamed.

"I gave her the medicine # 346." Maria said not fully understanding the situation.

"I did not ask to you to repeat the statement!" Doctor Brown said sounding annoyed.

"Doctor Brown! Maria! The more important thing the patient." Jasmine said quite calmly.

"Of course your right." Doctor Brown said.

Maria began checking Gabriella's reflex's when he saw her giving Gabriella some form of liquid. He quickly went over to question her.

"Maria may I speak to you privately." Doctor Brown asked.

"Sure, Mr. Brown anything for you." Maria said attempting to sound flirtatious. Instead she ended up sounding like she had a nasal problem.

Doctor Brown rolled his eyes and gestured Maria into another room.

"What were you giving the patient?" Doctor Brown asked as he eyed Maria sternly.

"Doctor I think the concern should be more on Mrs. Montez right now." Maria said trying to exit the room. Doctor Brown however was taller and stronger and blocked the exit.

"What did you give her?" He asked again.

"Chemical X." She whispered.

"What?" He asked again.

"Chemical X." She repeated again more loudly.

"How could you? Just when I was about to promote you. How ashamed you must feel." He said angry.

"Her husband said that he didn't need it anymore. He said he wanted her to feel the pain he had been feeling for the last four years. He told me he had taken most of the chemicals out and replaced them with something less intense." Maria said quietly,

"That's funny because I never thought of you as the type of person to do a drunk's dirty work. Now thanks to you Gabriella could die unless we put her back into a comatic state. Which could take more time then she might have." Doctor Brown said attempting to open up the door.

"Is everything okay, Doctor." Maria asked sounding concerned.

"Yes but for some reason the door won't open." Doctor Brown said as he put all his strength into opening the door.

"Did I forget something?" Maria asked sounding clueless.

Finally the door opened and Doctor Brown rushed to the room were Gabriella was resting along with Nurse Maria. When the got there they put Gabriella on the hospital bed and rushed her to the emergency room on the fifth floor. They hooked some wires on every single part of her body; they hooked her up to the lifeline machine and watched the curves slowly degenerate into straight lines. They gave her the oxygen mask and soon the curves were back. They hadn't lost her yet. Hours and Hours went by. While Gabriella was in surgery the police had found Ryan and Taylor took the Kids with her. Ryan would be put in jail until his court date in two months. After court whether he went to jail or not he would go to rehab and have a restraining order against his family. Back at the hospital Taylor was practically crying along with the rest of the kids as they watched the Doctor Brown pump the life into Gabriella. The stopped for a second and turned the machine off. Taylor thought they had given up so she took the kids to the waiting room to break the news.

"Do you guys now what happened to your Mommy?" Taylor asked as tears rushed down her face.

"I know, I know!" Sam said with a big smile on her face.

"What happened?" Taylor asked crying harder.

"She went to a place and they she came back?" Sam said as he took a lollipop out of his pocket and began to suck it.

"Sam I think you got your stories mixed up." Brooke said as she eyed her brother curiously.

"I didn't look there's the doctor. You can ask him." Sam said.

Taylor turned around and saw Doctor Brown looking down. It looked like he had been crying as well.

"Your mom and your friend." He said gesturing towards Taylor and the Kids. "She's fine. She just woke up and the surgery ran smoothly. We had just the right amount of time; She'll be home in no time all she need is a little love and care. She will also have a daily medication that will be prescription of course. We'll need to run some tests on her before she leaves this Wednesday." Doctor Brown said as he turned around and began talking with another family,

Taylor and the Kids rushed in the room and began hugging Gabriella. She told them that they didn't have to worry. After Gabriella began talking to them Sam got hungry and Taylor took the kids to the cafeteria. Gabriella decided that she should get some rest. However a mysterious brown haired stranger interrupted her beauty sleep. He walked in and placed a bouquet of yellow tulips; which were Gabriella's favorite by the windowsill and kissed her forehead. Causing Gabriella to wake up. She stared into his blue eyes.

"Troy." She muttered.

"In the flesh." He said as he sat on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I came to see you. I've always cared about you, Gabby?" Troy said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Giving her nicknames. Telling her you care." Amber Von Tussle screamed. She left the doorway yelling that she wanted to break up with Troy and never wanted to see him again.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Gabriella said softly.

Troy stared into her beautiful brown eyes he called them. Then he did the strangest thing. He leaned down and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips. He did with such passion that Gabriella wanted to sign the divorce papers right at the moment.

"I never stop loving you. Did you?" He asked pulling away from the kiss.

Gabriella hated when Troy put her on the spot. It made her obliged to say yes. She knew that was the answer but then when she kissed Lucas again today she knew they had something to.


	4. Hurt by the other lover

Gabriella turned away releasing her hands from Troy's gentle grasp. She stared at him for a second wondering what he ever saw in her. But then she remembers old times and how everyone referred to them as high school sweethearts. Her memories were less pleasant after that. Gabriella sat up straight and placed her delicate hands on Troy's once again.

"Troy." She said. "I've always loved you. I could never stop. I will never." Troy cut her off putting his finger on her lips telling her she had to say no more. He kissed her again. Her lips were soft and smooth. The kiss wasn't rough but caressing and romantic. They pulled away when they heard someone enter the room.

"Mom how could you?" Brooke asked as she stood in the doorway with a disgusted look on her face.

"What about Dad?" Claire asked tears flowing down her checks.

"Mom, Just when Dad needs you the most you – you go around and sleep with other men, Just like that." She said snapping her fingers.

"Mom. Dad needs you and this is how treat him." Claire said crying.

Gabriella looked at Troy for a second and motioned for him to leave.

He leaned in for a kiss and Gabriella turned away looking at her kids. Troy left and said he'd be by later. Once he was gone she told Brooke and Claire to take a seat so she could explain.

"Brooke, Claire, what you saw was basically your mother being happy." Gabriella said.

Brooke and Claire were shocked they always thought they were one happy family.

"You see Daddy didn't always treat me." Gabriella stumbled on the right word. "As great as he should have," She managed to say. "You see he hurt me. Physically and Mentally." She said. "Are relationship was out of anger. We were both hurt by the one's we truly loved. We thought we could make the relationship work." Gabriella said.

"Did it?" Claire asked suddenly feeling sad.

"Well yes sweetie it did. We were happy and everything was perfect. But then when Daddy changed careers. All the negative aspects Daddy had made them his characteristics. From there he brought them into our relationship." Gabriella said tears as came down her cheeks. Gabriella knew that was all she had to say. She knew that her kids were well aware of the many negative aspects due to Hollywood tabloids. Brooke was the first one to walk over. Claire soon followed her. They hugged and cried. For happiness, joy, new beginning. Sorrow, hurt, and comfort, it was probably the closest Gabriella had been in a long time. Finally they let go and told their mom they'd explain things to Sam the best they could. They gave her kiss and told her to stay strong. When they left the room it suddenly felt quite and empty. Gabriella stared at the Get Well cards, balloon, and flowers plastered all over the room. She would leave in a few days and somehow this Hospital room, 414 had become her second home. She was used to be catered for all her lunches, dinners, and breakfasts; She had even become familiar with the people. Gabriella managed to get up and began to walk over towards the open windows in the corner. There were two chairs. One that was red and had a heart shaped pillow on it. The other was a maroon color, which had a white fluffy teddy bears sitting on the center. She removed the heart before sitting down. Gabriella heard a knock on the door. She turned around and saw no one was there. She heard the knock a second time only this time it was louder. She turned around and again saw that no one was there. She continue sitting staring at the door every once in awhile. Finally she turned at the right moment and saw non other than Troy Bolton standing in the doorway.

"Troy." She screeched.

He walked over to the red chair limping along the way, "Gabriella." He mumbled.

"Troy is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

Troy sat down making moans from the pain a certain someone had caused him. "Gabriella your hos." He tried to say.

"What is it Troy?" Gabriella asked getting worried.

"Well it all started when." Troy began.

Flashback.

Troy was walking down Taylor's street. He had decided to leave a somewhat Romantic note and present for Gabriella after what happened today. He couldn't explain the feeling but somehow he had forgotten everything that happened in the past and looked towards the future. He had given the gift to one of the security guards and made his way towards his car when he heard footsteps. He turned around to see no one. He simply ignored and continued walking towards his car. He heard the footsteps again and could tell the person was getting close. He didn't turn around instead he practically sprinted towards his car. He didn't hear the footsteps. He was almost safe and was fiddling with keys struggling to get the car door opened. He turned around and saw Ryan dressed in an orange jail suit. His was face green with envy. He clutched a knife in his arm. He causally walked up to Troy's car bending down to the tire. He stuck the knife in and watched the tire slowly collapse. Troy didn't dare move he knew he'd be road kill if he did. Ryan looked Troy up and down and spit into the street before saying something.

"What are you doing in this parts, Bolton?" Ryan asked.

"I'd be asking you the same question. Aren't you supposed to be in the county jail?" Troy fired.

"Shut your mouth, Troy," Ryan yelled as he inched towards Troy,

"So know were on a first name basis?" Troy asked trying to lower Ryan's confidence. The funny thing was all he was doing was raising it; too bad Troy won't find that out until later.

Ryan stared at Troy and lunged towards him with a knife.

"Are you trying to KILL me?" Troy asked terrified as he dodged the knife.

"It's for me to know and you to find out." Ryan sneered.

"Man this isn't funny." Troy said.

"Whose laughing?" Ryan asked laughing at clueless Troy.

"What did I ever do to you?" Troy asked kneeling down.

"You stole my girl." Ryan said as he punched Troy and the jaw.

End of Flashback

Gabriella had shocked and disapproving look on her face. She was surprised and amazed that her husband would stoop so low. She touched Troy's jaw and noticed how she could see the gently bruised bone.

"Basically he bruised and practically broke every part of my body. I've been X-rayed all already and checked and everything. All that's left is for them to bandage me up and for me to take some rest." Troy finished.

"And, where will you be staying? What room number may I ask?" Gabriella asked question.

"Room 414. I am not sure where that is." Troy said pretending to be clueless.

"Troy that's my- our room." Gabriella exclaimed.

"You don't say." Troy said laughing.

Gabriella hit him on his rib cage and Troy yelped in pain. The doctors immediately came in and took him into another surgery. Gabriella noticed that one doctor had stayed behind she decided to ask him what was going on.

"Um, Doctor Larry." Gabriella said tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and sighed when he noticed it was only Gabriella standing there.

"Yes Mrs, Montez." Doctor Larry asked.

"What is wrong with Mister, Bolton? Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked as tears poured down her cheeks at the thought of her beloved Troy dead because of her.

"Um you see Mrs. Montez. He'll be fine it was just a near death experience nothing to worry about." Doctor Larry said turning around.

"_Near Death Experience"_ Gabriella repeated the phrase over and over again. What had she done? Had she just killed the love of her life? Was the doctor joking? What was the real deal behind this story? Gabriella recapped the story. Troy had confessed to being brutally beaten up by Ryan. He had mocked her a bit. Then she playfully hit him in the ribs. Nothing that seemed life threatening had happened. Except for the first option Gabriella sensed that for some reason she didn't have the whole story. She had a feeling that Troy had forgotten to mention something; She had feeling it had to do with her.


	5. I can't love him anymore

Gabriella turned around walk over to where Doctor Larry was standing. He was reviewing some papers. Troy's Gabriella guessed. The dark haired brunette sighed before tapping on the Doctor's shoulder once more.

"Um, Doctor Brown." Gabriella stuttered. "I was wondering if I heard you correctly." She began. "Was my gentle hit in the rib a near death experience? Because honestly it seemed like much less." Gabriella said.

Doctor Brown looked at her up and down for a second then he checked his list again. He frantically flipped the page over. Gabriella watched as his hazel brown eyes skimmed to the bottom of the page.

"Mrs. Montez I am terribly sorry," He said.

"What I am afraid I don't understand what did you do?" She asked confused.

"I gave you a near death experience." He joked. Gabriella glared at him wondering how he could find humor out of a situation like this.

"I am sorry." He said adjusting his tie. "I simply meant to write the down under symptoms." He said showing her the list. "I must have said the statement to you by accident." He said in a reassuring voice.

Gabriella looked at him for a second before pulling him into a bear hug. Her stomach hurt from the clipboard pinching her stomach. But it didn't matter Troy isn't dead. Gabriella pulled away and fixed her hair a bit straitening out the tangled ends.

"Doctor Larry, Troy's not dead?" Gabriella asked again.

"Of course not! He's far from it." He joked and this Gabriella laughed.

"Doctor what happed exactly?" Gabriella asked. She bit her lower lip anxious to hear the answer.

"I am afraid I can't talk to you-" Gabriella cut him off.

"What do you mean you can't talk to me?" Gabriella asked as she began to clench her fist.

"Miss. Montez there's no reason to get angry." Doctor Larry said as he slightly unclenched her fist. "What I was going to say is I can't speak with you know but would be happy to due so later." He said walking out the door.

Gabriella yelled after him. "How's lunch time?" She asked.

"Sounds Great." He said as his voice drifted off.

"What going on at lunch?" A soft raspy voice asked.

Gabriella turned around to see Troy his face badly bruised. He wore a hospital gown and was lying down on a hospital bed. The nurse put him in a center of the room right next to Gabriella's bed. The nurse left and said for Troy to say less. Because less is always more. She said she'd be back shortly and for Gabriella to keep Troy Company.

"Troy our you alright?" Gabriella asked as she walked slowly over to wear he was supposed to be resting.

" I am fine." He croaked his voice low and scratchy.

"Troy?" Gabriella whinnied. She placed her head on Troy's forehead, gently stroking his dark brown hair.

"Gabby." He said as he placed his free hand on her left palm. "I am going to be okay." He said.

Gabriella didn't believe him at first but decided that it was best she did.

"I know Troy everything going to be fine." She said.

"Gabriella there's something I forgot to tell you." He croaked,

"Yes Troy." Gabriella said squeezing his hand tightly awaiting the answer.

"I love you." He whispered.

Gabriella sighed while they were the words she wanted to hear there was another set that had captured her interest. There was sudden knock on the door. Gabriella turned around and saw her Nurse. Her fiery red hair had been pinned up into a bun and her hands were on her hips.

"Doctor Larry wants to see you." She said in a monotonic tone.

Gabriella got up from were she was sitting. She looked up at Troy surprised he didn't give a response. Instead all she saw was Troy dead asleep. She kissed his forehead and was instantly guided to Doctor Larry's office. The nurse sat her down and maroon colored chair. Soon Doctor Larry arrived placing some documents on the table.

"Doctor." Gabriella said.

Doctor Larry didn't respond instead he jumped right into it.

"Know Miss. Montez while I wasn't at the surgery I was able to gather some information regarding Troy and your husband Ryan Evans." He said.

"The Documents?" Gabriella asked.

Doctor Larry nodded in agreement then continued. "It turns out that the situation is more complex then simple self defense."

Gabriella sat there stunned.

"You see the X-rays." He said taking out some X-rays from a pile. He pointed to Troy's rib cage. "As you can see there's some type of an unidentified pill. That's why this area is red." He said pointing to some red blur. Gabriella nodded he continued.

"Although Troy is badly beaten your husband I am sorry to say is dead." Doctor Larry said as if it were something that happened everyday.

_Dead. _Gabriella repeated the word over and over again she couldn't believe it, Her last chance and hope for love and the lover is dead.

"I am sorry if I show no emotion." Doctor Larry said as he pulled a piece of paper out from the tall stack.

"It's okay." Gabriella said. "I just can't believe it." She said.

Gabriella left shortly after that because what happened afterwards is just unspeakable. It was true Doctor Larry made Gabriella promise that she would never repeat a single word she heard for it contain some information that involved the CIA. Doctor Larry had informed her that in this situation they could easily turn the case around and make it on Gabriella's half. Gabriella didn't cry over Ryan. She simply realized that it would soon become his fate. But now it was the least of worries. She didn't need Chad anymore. The thing she was the most afraid of is the media, the tabloids. They could easily twist her words and turn into anything they wanted to meet the public eye. Weeks passed by and Gabriella and Troy got better. They had the funeral a week ago and nobody cried. It was unusual but yet normal. Gabriella had formed a real relationship with Troy and it wasn't ending.

"Gabriella, he hear and he wants to see you." Taylor said as she pointed out the window. The man wore tons of black leather. He carried a black bulletproof briefcase. He wore dozens of gold chains around his neck. This look was complete with one of Ryan countless fedoras from his drama days.

"Frankie." Gabriella screamed as she ran out the door.

"Gabby." He said as he dropped the briefcase and gave her a bear hug.

Gabriella pulled away and stared at Ryan's only true friend.

"He could have been with me." Frankie joked.

Flashback

Frankie was Ryan's best friend in high school. During senior year Ryan was introduced to drugs. It was during the week before the school's annual performance when some cool kids attempted him to have some. He accepted and promised himself that he throw them away as soon as she got home. But the stress caught on and soon what turned into one dose became five in one night. He had a serious addiction and wouldn't listen to anyone. His parents were too rich to care. Sharpay was the only one he would listen to but her words weren't encouraging enough. The night of the play came and Ryan and Frankie were doing a number. Ryan knew that there were talent scouts; however, he blew by taking some drugs right before the curtain call. The Talent agents called him irresponsible, unentertaining, and a sight for poor eyes. Ryan didn't care but Frankie did it was more of Frankie's big chance and Ryan messed it up. Frankie lived in a poor part of town and went to East High on Scholarship.

Ryan however didn't care and said Frankie was over reacting and was only using him. Frankie didn't say anything he just left. Ryan became famous buying his way there off course. While Frankie opened a successful jewelry story.

End of Flashback

"Yeah I guess." Gabriella shrugged.

"Gabriella." Frankie began.

"Just shut up Frankie," Gabriella screamed as tears came down her cheeks and she ran into the house slamming the door behind her. She cried her sobs becoming louder by the minute. She sulked and sulked for her one true love.


	6. One missed Call

I had lived around love my whole life never once had it happened to me. I was never sure why my mom turned him down. If she did? I won't know if she did even though she doesn't tell me anything since he died. I wish she did. I've been really good person to listen to lately even my sister thinks so. I've always had a boyfriend he's usually a jock with super buff and toned abs, or he's a musician who has a really hot band that everyone loves, or he's super rich and given me more presents then my parents on Christmas, or he's just normal. I laugh at the last one.

"Brooke." My pesky little sister asks. "Can we talk?" She walks in my room and swirls around in the pink desk chair.

"What?" I ask annoyed and somewhat grumpy as I getting up from my laptop.

"I just wanted to ask you a question." She says on the verge of tears.

Remembering she has the lungs loud enough to make my mom appear in seconds, I clam down and shut the lid.

"Can I help you?" I ask mimicking Dr. Phil's voice from an episode, I saw my mom watching the other day.

Claire laughs extremely hard. "It's about mom." She panics.

"What about mom." I ask squeezing my soft linen silk sheets.

"Forget it." She groaned making a dash for the door. Being the star and being on champion undefeated track team, she was no match for me. As I beat her to the door and tackled her to the ground. Seeing that she was unhappy I got up clapped my hands together locked, the door picked her up and placed her on my bed, which I happily got on.

"Are you just going to stare at me all evening?" I asked. She gave me a disapproving smile and folded her arms across her chest.

"No it's just uh?" She groaned throwing a fit.

"This wouldn't have happened if." She walked around my room shouting various phrases like "Why did she tell me?" and "Everyone know I spill under pressure."

"Pressure from what?" I ask hoping she'll come back to reality and out of hysterics.

Sighing she ignores me and continues to ramble on and on and on. I get up from my bed and make my way over to the joined bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and run it under the sink with some cold water. I get some ice cubes from the water I had earlier and placed them in the damp cloth. I tie it together so there's no way it would spill over my ballerina pink rug. I walk over to my sister and place the cloth oh her head bringing her back to reality. _Finally!_

"What was that for?" She asks wiping the water off her head and swinging drops of water everywhere. I see on drop on my computer and try not to yell.

"You were mumbling." _Again_. I don't say the last part she would have gotten extremely peeved for a baby sister.

"Oh." She says. "What were talking about before?" She asks.

"Something about why did she tell you?" I say.

"Oh."

"Is it that bad?" I ask. Her voice sound low and scratchy and she cracked towards the end.

"Umm." She mumbles again.

"Come on I am your big sister we tell each other everything." I plead. It wasn't true but still.

"Yeah right."

"Of course we do."

"When."

"Um I told you that I liked the cute coma guy on Wake up its Wendy." My favorite morning talk show of all time. They talk about everything from celebrity gossip to world issues.

"You just told me."

"See I just told you another thing about me." I joke.

"Brooke."

"Fine let's not get off topic and tell me this thing about mom."

She rolls her eyes take a deep breath and continues. "Momisgoneshewentoffwithtroytothecityandisn'tcomingbackforawhileandithinkweremoving."

She says it really fast and I ask her to repeat it several times before she says it slowly.

"Mom is gone. She went off with Troy to the city. She isn't coming back for a while. I am sure I heard Taylor talking mom about moving sometime this month."

"Whoa."

"I know."

"This is…"

"Wow."

"I know."

I crack about laughing even though I just found out some good news even though it may not be for Claire but Sam I am sure doesn't even notice how popular he is with all the little kids so it won't be a big deal.

_That night._

The house is mysteriously quiet except for Sam adorably snoring on the couch and Claire occasionally flipping threw pages of her newest book, which I approve of. _It's not some nerdy Science book for once. _

Other then that it's just the plasma screens HD TV blaring the latest episode of Gossip Girl.

"Past the popcorn." I say reaching my hand out towards Claire who's flipping threw _The Sweetest Far thing by Libba Bray_ pretty quickly.

She passes it over tons of cornels dropping all over Sam. I pick them up one by one until Sam turns over and I mistake that for him waking up. I scream and then my best friend Sara laughs like a five year old because Sam doesn't even flinch. She calls him vampire now and Cornel V behind his back.

"That was so a copy of Snow White." Sara resorts throwing her chestnut brown hair behind her back.

"What did you expect Cinderella?" I ask. We had just finished watching _Sydney White and were debating if it was like Snow White or another Disney movie._

"No." She pouts rolling up her red Sophie shorts. "It was a total repeat I am telling you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO-YES." We say at the same time. That's was I love about Sara she make me laugh at the most awkward moments while not always but she makes me laugh.

I walk over to Sam, put him in his room, and close the door leaving barely a smidge open. I tiptoe back to the Media room where I find Sara dancing around the room to Brittney Spears Ice Breaker. Surprisingly Claire is dancing too not wanting to ruin the moment I join them ignore the vibrating sounds in my sweatshirt. I take off the Arizona Red Hawks sweats shirt off so I am in my tight fighting crystal white tank top that says, "What are you drooling at?" It says in big letters over my breast.

By the end of the night, three-thirty in the morning to be exact, we had all made it to our rooms. While only Claire, Sara and me had crashed out on the floor in the middle of MTV's hit show _Next_. I woke up to the annoying vibrating sound and reluctantly picked up my phone. I looked at the large screen and sighed when another bejeweled pink crystal fell off my Juicy Pink Sidekick 3.

_Shit_

The message read in this order.

_9 missed calls_

_12-voicemail messages_

_6 new text messages_

I looked at them all carefully they each had the same number. _1503-876-3400. _ Getting suspicious I decided to hear the voicemail messages first and work my way down.

"_Hello Brooke." It was my mom. "Claire may have already told you but were moving and…_

_The line went blank_

_I tried again_


End file.
